Route 666
Route 666 ist die dreizehnte Episode der ersten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Dean wird von seiner ersten großen Liebe Cassie zu Hilfe gerufen: Ihr Vater ist bei einem mysteriösen Autounfall ums Leben gekommen. Als Dean und Sam in der Stadt eintreffen, stellen sie fest, dass dies nicht der einzige Todesfall ist: Vier weitere Männer sind auf derselben Straße in tödliche Unfälle mit einem Truck verwickelt worden. Die Ursache für diese Taten scheint jedoch dreißig Jahre zurück zu liegen. Die Brüder nehmen den Kampf mit dem rachsüchtigen Geistertruck auf... Handlung thumb|left|286pxNachts sieht man einen Mann eine verlassene Straße entlang fahren. Er hört Radio, dessen Empfang aber gestört wird. Im Rückspiegel erkennt er, dass ein Truck ihn verfolgt. Der Mann fährt schneller, da ist der Truck plötzlich verschwunden. Das Radio funktioniert nun wieder. Auf einmal erscheint der Truck vor dem Mann, der dann versucht den Wagen zu wenden und zu entkommen. Der Truck holt ihn aber ein und drängt den Wagen von der Straße, der sich daraufhin mehrmals überschlägt. Dean und Sam sind auf dem Weg nach Pennsylvania. Sie halten an einer Tankstelle, wo Dean telefoniert. Nach dem Gespräch teilt er Sam mit, dass sie nicht weiter können, sondern vorher einer alten Freundin helfen müssen. Auf dem Weg dorthin will Sam mehr über Cassie herausfinden und erfährt, dass Dean ein paar Mal mit ihr ausgegangen ist und sie von ihrer Tätigkeit weiß. Als sie angekommen sind, treffen sie Cassie in einer Zeitungsredaktion. Cassie arbeitet als Journalistin und redet deshalb mit dem Bürgermeister Harold Todd. Es gab mehrere mysteriöse Autounfälle, bei denen immer schwarze Personen verstarben. Jimmy Anderson und Cassie vermuten thumb|left|280pxdeshalb rassistische Hintergründe bei den Morden, allerdings will der Bürgermeister nichts davon hören. Es stellt sich heraus, dass das letzte Opfer Cassies Vater war. In Cassies Haus schildert sie den beiden wie ihr Vater starb. Er wurde von einem schwarzen Truck verfolgt und hatte dadurch einen Unfall. Cassies Mutter verkraftet den Tod ihres Mannes sichtlich schwer und verweigert ein Gespräch mit den Winchesters. Am nächsten Morgen ist Jimmy in einen Unfall verwickelt. Am Tatort lassen sich keine Spuren finden, die auf einen Truck hinweisen. Cassie verlangt eine Straßensperre vom Bürgermeister, der sie jedoch verweigert. Sie unterstellt ihm ein Rassist zu sein, aber er verneint dies und sagt ihr, sie solle ihre Mutter fragen, ob er einer wäre. Dean und Sam tarnen sich als Versicherungsvertreter und befragen Jimmys Freunde, ob sie den Truck schon einmal gesehen haben. Sie finden heraus, dass in den 60er Jahren schon einmal solche Todesfälle die Runde machten. Auch damals waren nur Afroamerikaner beteiligt. Sie thumb|left|286pxnutzen die Geschichte des "Fliegenden Holländers" und stellen so fest, dass alle Opfer eine Verbindung zu Cassie hatten. Dean will sofort mit Cassie sprechen. Sam wirft noch ein, dass die beiden dann auch gleich über ihre Beziehung sprechen sollten. Dean teilt ihm dann mit, dass er in Cassie verliebt war, sie ihn jedoch verlassen hat. Dean sucht Cassie auf, um ihr das Entdeckte mitzuteilen. Sie geraten in einen Streit über ihre Beziehung und landen zusammen im Bett. Während Dean bei Cassie ist, wird der Bürgermeister von einem schwarzen Truck überfahren. Am nächsten Morgen erwachen die beiden in Cassies Bett. Sie reden über ihre Beziehung, bis plötzlich Sam anruft und vom Tod des Bürgermeisters berichtet. Am Tatort sind erneut keine Spuren, die auf einen Truck hinweisen. Alles ist wie immer, nur dass diesmal ein Weißer das Opfer war. Bei Recherchen findet Sam heraus, dass Harolds Grundstück früher der Dorian-Familie gehörte, so wie die halbe Stadt. Der Bürgermeister ließ das Haus der Dorians kurz vor dem ersten Mord abreißen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Cyrus Dorian, der in den 60ern im Haus gelebt hatte, nach einer Mordserie an Afroamerikanern verschwand. Abends erscheint der Truck vor Cassies Haus. Sie ruft Dean sofort an. Cassies Mutter ist nun bereit zu erzählen, was wirklich hinter dem Truck steckt. Vor 40 Jahren war Cassies Mutter mit Cyrus zusammen. Sie trennte sich aber von Cyrus, weil sie mit Cassies Vater zusammen sein und ihn heiraten wollte. An ihrem Hochzeitstag setzte Cyrus die Kirche in Brand und tötete dadurch einen Kinderchor, der dort probte. Doch danach hörte Cyrus nicht auf, sondern tötete weitere Afroamerikaner im Ort. Als Cyrus Martin töten wollte, wehrte dieser sich und erschlug Cyrus. Martin und die anderen Opfer des Trucks ließen Cyrus mit seinem Truck im Sumpf verschwinden, da Martin sonst zum Tode verurteilt worden wäre. thumb|left|280pxDean und Sam wollen Cyrus Leiche verbrennen und machen sich auf den Weg zum Sumpf. Nachdem sie den Leichnam verbrannt haben, ist Cyrus' Geist allerdings immer noch da. Dean muss nun den Lockvogel für den Truck spielen und wird von Sam geleitet, als er vor ihm flieht. Er wird zum Grundstück einer alten Kirche geleitet und soll dort warten. Der Truck rast auf Dean zu, doch zerstört sich selbst, als er den heiligen Boden berührt. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Sam nicht sicher war, ob es klappen würde und somit Deans Leben auf's Spiel gesetzt hat. Da aber alles gut ging, machen sich die Brüder am nächsten Tag wieder auf den Weg. Dean und Cassie verabschieden sich voneinander. Cassie zweifelt an der Haltbarkeit ihrer Beziehung, doch Dean meint, ihm seien schon merkwürdigere Dinge widerfahren. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *Cassie Robinson *Audrey Robinson *Martin Robinson *Harold Todd *Jimmy Anderson *Cyrus Dorian Vorkommende Wesen *Geister Musik *'Walk Away' von The James Gang *'She Brings Me Love' von Bad Company *'Paradise' von Sharif *'Line of Love' von The Minors *'Can't Find My Way Home' von Blind Faith Zitate :Sam: Und da wir gerade davon reden, woher weiß sie was wir tun? ::Dean sagt nichts. :Sam: Du hast es ihr gesagt, das Geheimnis, du hast es ihr verraten. Unsere große Familienregel Nummer 1: Wir tun, was wir tun, aber wir sprechen nicht darüber. Ich fasse es nicht, ich belüge Jessica 1 1/2 Jahre lang und du gehst mit dieser Tussi nur ein paar Mal aus und erzählst ihr alles. ---- :Sam: Interessant ist, dass ihr beide euch eigentlich nie zur selben Zeit anseht. Du siehst sie an, wenn sie gerade nicht guckt und sie schaut dich an, wenn du gerade nicht guckst. ---- :Sam: Dann habt ihr offensichtlich alles geklärt? :Dean: Um das zu schaffen, müssten wir 90 werden. ---- :Sam: Mein Leben war so einfach, nur Schule, Prüfungen, Referate... :Dean: Sieht so aus, als hätte ich dich vor einem langweiligen Dasein gerettet. :Sam: Manchmal vermisse ich diese Langeweile. :Dean: Also dieser Killertruck... :Sam: Ich vermisse Unterhaltungen, die nicht mit diesem Killertruck anfangen. ---- :Sam: Kirchengrund ist geweihter Grund, egal ob die Kirche noch darauf steht. Wenn böse Geister geweihten Grund überqueren, werden sie dadurch manchmal zerstört. Ich dachte, vielleicht werden wir ihn auf diese Weise los. :Dean: Vielleicht? VIELLEICHT! Was, wenn du dich geirrt hättest? :Sam: Hm, dieser Gedanke ist mir gar nicht gekommen. Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' Route 666 (Route 666) *'Spanisch:' Ruta 666 (Route 666) *'Französisch:' Route 666 (Route 666) *'Italienisch:' Route 666 (Route 666) *'Portugiesisch:' Rota 666 (Route 666) *'Polnisch:' Droga nr 666 (Route Nr. 666) *'Tschechisch:' Route 666 (Route 666) *'Ungarisch:' A fekete furgon titka (Das Geheimnis des schwarzen Truck) *'Finnisch:' Tien päällä (Auf der Straße) Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 01